Game over, try again
by Eikaow
Summary: Ichigo vs beau brun pervers. Round 528472995. Ready ? Fight !


**Titre :** Game Over, try again

**Pairing :** Hisagi Shuuhei x Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** OS, romance, humour, PWP, UA

**Disclaimer :** Kubo's corporation

**Warning :** Lemon

_**Note :**_Bonsoir,

Voici la V2 de _« Game over, try again »_ ; J'espère qu'elle ravira les connaisseurs qui l'avaient déjà lu et feront passer un agréable moment à ceux qui la découvre. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt sur FF. Net ;)

**-x-x-**

« Hisagi, arrêtes de me tripoter. »

Ichigo, la mine renfrognée au possible, était installé derrière son son bureau, quelques mèches orangés dépassant de l'écran de son ordinateur portable sur lequel il pianotait énergiquement. Il était en deuxième année de biologie à la fac de Tokyo et autant dire que tout roulait comme il fallait de ce côté là.. Il appréciait ce qu'il faisait et se donnait largement les moyens de réussir . Il y parvenait aisément au final puisqu'il figurait parmi les premiers de sa promo. Eh oui Ichigo Kurosaki était un de ces gars brillants, intéressés, curieux, futur pharmacien ou laborantin voir un de ces beaux jeunes scientifiques charismatiques qui joue dans _Les Experts_... Bref, il était doué dans sa branche et beau gosse kwâââ.

Seulement voilà, il y avait un mais et pas n'importe lequel. Dans son monde carré et parfaitement rodé se présentait une tache, une faute, une coquille, un intrus ou alors un Charlie si l'envie vous prend d'entamer une petite partie de _« Où est Charlie ? »_ Sauf que là le Charlie en question ne se nommait pas Charlie d'une part puis d'autre part - et pas des moindres … - , ne portait pas de bonnet ridicule ainsi qu'un accoutrement rayé purement clownesque ou de style marin ( au choix ), enfin il ne se pavanait pas avec des culs de bouteilles devant les yeux.

Bref. Donc ce fameux gars s'appelait Hisagi. Shuuhei Hisagi plus précisément, il était le colocataire de notre beau rouquin pour cette nouvelle année et était lui aussi étudiant à la fac. Autant dire d'emblée que la colocation était des plus fastidieuses, nos jeunes éphèbes étant différents en bien des points. En effet, si l'un d'eux était studieux, posé et relativement sérieux, l'autre... Eh bien l'autre était une grosse feignasse, excentrique et quelque peu rentre-dedans. Enfin ce n'était là qu'un épouvantable euphémisme …

Dès leur première rencontre, le beau brun avait littéralement failli violer son vis-à-vis qui s'en était sorti indemne grâce à la lotion hydratante de Mme Grissman, leur voisine de palier, qui lors des faits avait failli perdre son dentier devant la scène quelque peu osée qui s'offrait à elle et dans un élan de gène extrême avait fait tombé son tube de crème fraîchement acheté pour finir par marcher malencontreusement dessus envoyant un jet de… Sur... Boarf, longue histoire, très longue histoire...

Au final, le rouquin l'avait échappé belle et l'autre avait la peau hydratée pour les trente ans à venir. Seulement voilà, il avait raté son coup ! Chose improbable chez Mister Shuuhei et pourtant... Ichigo quant à lui se devait de fermer sa porte de chambre à double tour. Simple précaution...

« Hisagi, arrêtes de me tripoter pour la deuxième fois. »

Le rouquin ne releva même pas le nez de son écran ni même n'esquissa la moindre émotion tandis que l'autre était clairement accroupi en dessous du bureau et s'attelait à lui défaire les boutons ainsi que la braguette de son jean; une petite porte-ouverte improvisée, hum ?

Hisagi, les hormones en ébullition une fois de plus, se contentait de sourire bêtement tout en pétrissant par dessus le tissu la bête se terrant dans le caleçon de son colocataire. Lequel colocataire commençait franchement à être exaspéré et la veine sur sa tempe avait triplé de volume au même titre que son sourcil gauche s'était dangereusement relevé. C'était comme qui dirait le calme avant la tempête... Tous les jours depuis des mois, il avait droit à non pas une mais des dizaines de tentatives grotesques et totalement bidons du brun qui voulait ni plus ni moins que le foutre dans son pieu pensait-il. Sauf que ! Le téméraire orangé n'avait jamais craqué au bout de six mois maintenant d'une bataille féroce ET unilatérale, Jamais ô grand jamais ! Et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé: Hisagi était beau, Hisagi était sexy, Hisagi était une bête en chaleur marqué par le sceau du fameux chiffre érotique sur la joue droite, et par dessus tout un gigantesque pervers couplé d'une ruse bien en dessous du niveau zéro. La discrétion ? Le tact ? La finesse ? Connait pas.

Il ne répondait qu'à ses instincts et son instinct là présentement, avait franchement envie d'une petite coopération ne serais-ce qu'infime de la part du rouquin. Mais hélas ce dernier n'était toujours pas décidé à lui faire ce privilège, après tout il avait repoussé l'assaut des troupes hormonales du brun pendant de longs mois mais Kami-sama, la guerre ne semblait pas terminée. Il recula son siège et se leva en soupirant, son sang-froid bientôt au ras des pâquerettes.

« Je peux même pas te sucer ? Bordel, c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Tempêta Hisagi toujours vautré en dessous du bureau.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Sors et va t'acheter une glace mon pote. »

Le brun affichait un sourire hautement pervers de valeur +∞ ( si si )

« Je veux pas de ce genre de glace... »

Un échec de plus ou de moins vis à vis du rouquin, il n'était plus à ça près et de ce fait,il en avait tiré la leçon nécessaire ET fondamentale: Again & Again !

Non mais franchement, laisser passer un charmant petit poulet comme Ichigo c'était comme laisser passer sa dose d'insuline alors que l'on est diabétique, en somme impossible. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres déjà bien ébouriffés et revint à la charge avec le même entrain inépuisable, se collant frénétiquement au dos de son coloc' qui prenait tranquillement l'air à la fenêtre de l'appartement. La brise était fraîche, la brise était agréable... _« Putain de merde... »_

« Hisagi bordel je suis à deux doigts de te latter là ! »

- Putain, parles plus de doigts Ichi où je réponds plus de moi... »

Le rouquin était au bord de l'explosion; la cocote-minute commençait dangereusement à siffler et l'autre n'attendait que çà ! _« Putain Kurosaki, retiens-toi, retiens-toi… Il attend que ça, il attend que ça ! »_

« Dégages. »

Le brun se lécha ouvertement les lèvres puis colla son bassin au postérieur du rouquin et commença à s'y frotter allégrement au plus grand malheur de ce dernier qui fonça violemment les sourcils.

« Hm, t'es bientôt à bout, ça m'excite... » Chantonna t-il en articulant les syllabes du dernier mot.

Mais non d'un chien, Hisagi n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant ! Jamais il n'avait donné autant d'ardeur dans ses intentions et même Ichigo n'avait jamais été autant sur le point d'exploser ! Il sentait l'érection de son pervers de colocataire lui caresser les fesses et il lui fallait sincèrement revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Rage ou désir ? Désir ou rage ? A cet instant présent, il avait de sérieux doutes et cette pensée lui fit un haut le corps, ce qui n'échappa évidemment aucunement au tatoué qui détaillait minutieusement chaque réaction du rouquin et s'empressa de lancer un commentaire cinglant de vanité à la Hisagi.

« Je te fais un putain d'effet, avoues.

- Non mais tu rêves éveillé ou quoi ?

- Hm ... Ah ouais ? C'était quoi ce petit frisson à l'instant ? Regarde, t'as la chair de poule... Fit-il en lui caressant sensuellement le bras.

- Arrêtes ça merde et dégages de là pour la seconde fois ! »

le brun esquissa un sourire carnassier et obéissant aussi bien qu'une grosse dinde empaillée, enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de l'orangé tout en donnant de petits coups de langue sur la peau totalement à sa merci. Lentement il fit parcourir avec volupté ses mains sur les hanches attirantes et particulièrement bien dessinées.

« Je parie que t'es au garde-à-vous, murmura t-il.

- Hisagi, si t'arrêtes pas bordel je vais te... »

L'autre s'était aventuré sur les cuisses d'Ichigo et fit glisser agilement ses doigts tels les pattes fines et souples d'une araignée vers l'entre-jambe du rouquin qui tressaillit violemment.

« Tu bandes. »

Ichigo se retourna vivement, les joues déjà bien rosies et toisa son vis-à-vis avant de le repousser nerveusement et de s'éloigner, ne manquant pas de lui asséner un méchant coup d'épaule en guise de bonus. ( Service après ventre bonjour ! )

**-x-x-**

Les cours terminés, Ichigo se rendit à la bibliothèque universitaire afin de potasser pour son dossier portant sur la bioéthique. Dossier qui comptait pour bon-bon dans la note finale. Biologie, Philosophie, morale, éthique, eugénisme... Il y avait de quoi faire. Il installa ses affaires à sa table fétiche, c'est à dire la plus isolée, et entreprit de circuler entre les différentes étagères de livres en vue de trouver la documentation nécessaire. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de recherche intensive, il revint les bras chargés de volumes tous plus imposants les uns que les autres. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège et ouvrit le premier. Session Boulot ON.

Les minutes passaient et passaient encore. Bientôt ce fut les heures. Le soleil était assez bas dans le ciel et les derniers étudiants quittaient la vaste pièce. Le rouquin suçotait machinalement son crayon à mesure que les pages disposées devant lui se remplissaient généreusement. De temps en temps, il soupirait et se laisser tomber en arrière sur sa chaise mais ce rituel était nécessaire pour reprendre de plus belle la même cadence. Son poignet commençait sérieusement à être engourdi et il baillait désormais sans retenue.

« Hum, c'est quoi le malthusianisme ? »

l'orangé sursauta, son crayon lui glissa des mains et il failli en avaler le bouchon. Il toussa bruyamment et tourna la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Hisagi était là, toujours aussi négligé avec son jean troué et son sweat noir à capuche, une main sur la hanche, il détailla les lieux en plissant les yeux.

« Je me faisait chier à l'appart' et je me doutait que t'étais venu t'enterrer ici... La vache c'est glauque. »

Le rouquin soupira, complètement blasé.

« C'est une bibliothèque. Probablement la première fois que tu en vois une...

- Ça va, fais pas ton petit fier... ! »

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel et porta à nouveau son regard sur ses bouquins. Grosse erreur. Pas le temps de reprendre son stylo en main que l'autre passa ses bras autour de son cou en poussant un gémissement de pur contentement. Il s'approcha de son oreille et se mit à chuchoter d'une voix suave.

« Quoi que... Ton petit air fier et concentré là réveille ce qui se tapit sous mon caleçon si tu vois ce que j'veux dire... »

- Putain mais tu vas pas t'y mettre ici aussi ?

- Ici, là-bas, ailleurs, nul-part... On s'en fout tant que t'es dans mon champ de vision.

- ... Mais t'as vraiment un grain, tu le sais ça ?

- J'ai pas de grain... T'as qu'a pas être si bandant Ichi ! C'est entièrement ta faute mon mignon... »

Hisagi VS Ichigo, round 9775659... C'était reparti pour un tour et le brun ne montrait toujours aucun signe de fatigue de même qu'il donnait toujours autant d'ardeur à la tâche. In-fa-ti-gua-ble. Ichigo soupira sans retenue et se leva sous l'œil scrutateur et lubrique de son colocataire qui détaillait son corps comme on détaille une belle tranche de rosbif à la boucherie du coin. Autant préciser que là il avait bien l'intention de le faire passer à la casserole. Le rouquin, doucement gagné par l'exaspération, commença à rassembler ses affaires et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Visiblement, c'était session boulot OFF.

« Je rentre.» Lâcha t-il nonchalamment.

Non mais il croyait au Père Noël ? A la petite souris peut-être ? Le brun lui coupa la route, le visage subitement illuminé d'une lueur perverse.

« T'aimerais bien que je te prenne ici hein ? »

- P... Pardon ?

- J'sais pas, parmi tout tes précieux bouquins.. ça t'excite pas ? »

- ... T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

- Hum... Hey t'as oublié de remettre ceux-là, grogna Hisagi en désignant la table.

- Merde ! »

Le rouquin saisit les bouquins volumineux et se dirigea vers les étagères.

« Tu veux un coup de mains ? »

- Nan... Et arrêtes de... de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper putain ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement du champ de vision de son pervers de colocataire et entreprit de ranger les volumes aux emplacements correspondant. Il était bon de préciser que la section portant sur la bioéthique et ses dérivés était une de ces sections isolées... Très isolées... Grandement isolées... C'est sans étonnement aucun qu'il sentit la présence du sulfureux brun dans son dos. Ce dernier se rapprocha vivement et pétrissait désormais allégrement les fesses du joli rouquin qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud et laissa glisser son sac.

« Hisagi, je te jure...

- Ouais, ouais, ouais. Depuis le temps tu m'aurais déjà tabassé. Ça te plait que je te cours après hein ?

- Arrêtes de dire de la merde...

- C'est celaaaa oui ( à la Thierry Lhermitte ) et toi arrêtes de te retenir.

- Mais... Tu débloques... Aah ! »

Le tatoué avait plongé son visage dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis et s'attelait à la garnir de baisers tendres et sensuels faisant parcourir sa langue sur les os saillants de la colonne vertébrale. Ichigo plissa les yeux et serra les dents; Des mois et des mois qu'il repoussait le sulfureux brun et sa solide entreprise allait s'effondrer dans les minutes à venir, il le sentait ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il secoua doucement la tête et la bascula sur le côté, offrant le cou appétissant sur un plateau, ce qui signifiait tout bonnement son échec. Hisagi sourit et passa ses bras autour de son bassin.

« Alors c'est bon, t'admets la défaite ?

- La ferme...

- Hum, c'était bien joué tu sais hé hé... Mais tu peux pas ou plutôt plus m'échapper. »

Le rouquin se retourna rapidement et affichait un sourire en coin à la fois malicieux et aguicheur.

« Ah ouais ? »

Hisagi le gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur et s'empara de ses poignets qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il bouillonnait, il bouillonnait ! Son beau rouquin était en pleine perte de ses moyens et commençait à se lâcher.

« Ouais. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il le relâcha, plaqua ses mains de chaque coté du visage d'Ichigo et fondit sur ses lèvres attirantes. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur la bouche et accentua le baiser mais rencontra au bout du chemin les dents du rouquin ( ça rime ). Ce dernier cassa le baiser sans plus attendre.

« Tu crois que je vais céder aussi facilement ? Me fais pas rire. »

_« Un défi de plus ? Ha ha mais bordel de merde je vais te voler dans les plumes Ichi ! »_

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? fit-il l'œil luisant.

- … Qui sait.

- … Oh putain. Tu l'auras cherché ! Bordel t'as pas idée comme tu m'excites ! »

Lèvres d'Hisagi VS lèvres d'Ichigo Round 2. Le baiser fut bestial, Hisagi mordillait rageusement les lèvres du rouquin qui gémissait proportionnellement à l'agressivité de son vis-à-vis. Lentement, ce dernier fit parcourir ses mains sur son entre-jambe et défit la braguette déjà relativement tendue. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et les baissa rapidement. L'autre venait de sortir son sexe durci et faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en souriant comme un dément.

_« Oh bordel … »_

Le rouquin commençait à ressentir les premières vagues du plaisir et se cala de tout son poids contre l'étagère... Mais... Mais … ? NON et non ! Et sa détermination ? Disparue ? Envolée ? Flop ?

De la détermination ? Très bien, il allait en revendre à la pelle là !

Il passa sa main sous les bras de son homologue occupé à le masturber et défit les boutons de son jean. Il prit le membre dressé en main et apposa les même caresses en un rythme plus rapide.

« Hm Ichi... Tu veux me faire me libérer avant ? »

- Je ne veux pas perdre cher coloc'.

- T'es au courant que tu vas crier dans les minutes à venir _cher _coloc' ? »

- Moi crier ? J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Bam ! Le brun le plaqua violemment contre le bois, faisant tomber quelques ouvrages un peu plus loin et obligeant son vis-à-vis à lâcher son membre maintenant bien gonflé. Il lécha délicieusement le cou du rouquin tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise et fondit sur son torse; Le couvrant de baisers, de furtifs coups de langue, titillant les mamelons qui rougirent et se durcirent rapidement. Ichigo haletait et voulu s'emparer des cheveux corbeau mais l'autre esquiva agilement et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son bassin. Il prit le membre toujours durcit en bouche et fit parcourir sa langue autour de la colonne de chair tandis que ses mains pétrissait de plus belle les fesses rebondies.

« Aaah... Nooon... Je..

- Ouais, tu peux pas teste. » Ricana le brun entre deux succions.

Ichigo était totalement paralysé. Paralysé par le plaisir. Il était ici et ailleurs à la fois. Son colocataire était doué, extrêmement doué et il lui procurait un tel plaisir, une telle vague de chaleur. Il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer et ainsi expulser sa fierté ô combien exacerbée. Vouloir tenir tête à Hisagi était une grossière erreur et Ichigo ne connaissait pas le sens du mot erreur, lui le brillant étudiant en biologie. Et bien pour le coup c'était rappé comme le gruyère hé hé et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la minute qui allait suivre allait officiellement lui faire perdre la partie.

« Aaah, je vais, je vais … Là … Aaaah ! »

Il plaqua ses mains dans la tignasse sombre et il se libéra. Il jouit de tout son saoul dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci se lécha rapidement la commissure des lèvres et se leva pour venir saisir une fois de plus les lèvres chaudes de l'orangé qui reprenait ses esprits tant bien que mal. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille et chuchota.

« T'as perdu on dirait. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Ses joues étaient en feu et il était encore sous l'emprise de l'orgasme phénoménal que lui avait procuré le tatoué.

« C'était que l'entrée ça ! On passe au plat de résistance ? »

Esquissant un sourire carnassier, il alla chercher une table et la positionna contre les étagères. Ichigo rouvrait lentement les yeux et découvrit le tableau, la suite il l'a connaissait... N'attendant même pas le feu vert de son beau brun, il s'assit sur la table et détourna rapidement la tête du regard transcendant que lui lançait l'autre. Le brun complètement sous le charme prit le visage entre ses mains et vint sceller leur lèvres, rencontrant pour la première fois la langue douce et timide de son rouquin. Il l'a titilla doucement et quand celle-ci se déroula, elles s'entortillèrent sans retenue arrachant des gémissements aux deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se libérèrent non sans regrets et le brun monta sur la table pour surplomber son amant. Il le débarrassa de son pantalon devenu beaucoup trop gênant et lui écarta les jambes puis fit glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses. L'orangé tressaillit et Hisagi reporta son regard sur le visage hésitant du roux, totalement vulnérable.

« Je serai doux Ichi, promis. »

L'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout, passant d'un climat bestial à un climat plus doux. Hisagi attendait ça depuis des lustres, il n'allait pas risquer de perdre son beau rouquin par un comportement de bête du sexe ! Non là, c'était trop beau pour être vrai alors autant y aller avec délicatesse et volupté. Il voulait le posséder de façon doucereuse comme une friandise fondant lentement sous la langue.

Il fit passer ses doigts sur l'anneau de cher vierge et le titilla lentement. L'orangé se détendit un peu, massant nerveusement son membre comme pour appréhender la douleur. Le brun introduit bientôt un premier doigt puis un second lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs; il les bougea à l'intérieur et caressa un point sensible qui eut pour effet de faire se détendre complètement le rouquin qui commençait d'ores et déjà à partir... Il s'abaissa et fit parcourir sa langue sur l'espace quelque peu meurtri et positionna son sexe dur devant l'orifice avant de dévorer une nouvelle fois son amant du regard.

« Je peux y aller ? »

Ne ratant pas de pouvoir faire une note d'humour et de cacher par la même occasion son appréhension aux yeux de son beau brun, l'orangé ricana nerveusement et approcha son visage de son vis-à-vis.

« T'attends quoi mon pote ? le dégel ? »

Le brun sourit malicieusement et le pénétra doucement. Ichigo serra les dents et agrippa les rebords de la table.

« Aaah, c'est … ça fait mal !

- Je sais. Détends-toi. »

Il poussa un peu plus le passage relativement étroit. Il était a mi-parcours et le rouquin avait le visage tordue par la douleur.

« C'est... C'est trop gros... Arrête.. !

- Oh, tu me flattes chéri. Ta détermination d'y a deux minutes elle est passé où ? Allez, c'est bientôt fini, après ça tu vas crier de plaisir... Bordel c'est vrai que c'est étroit... Ahrg ! »

Il força un peu plus le passage et entra complètement. Ichigo serrait encore la mâchoire et de petites larmes lui perlaient aux yeux.

« Bou...Bouge... » Articula t-il entre ses dents.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le brun entama un mouvement de va et vient lent, habituant l'intimité de son amant à sa présence. La douleur faisait lentement place au plaisir sur le visage du roux qui commençait à gémir bruyamment.

« Aaah ! … Bouges plus... Plus vite ! »

Hisagi s'exécuta. Le plaisir commençait également à le submerger et à ce rythme il n'allait pas tarder à venir, d'autant que son amant avait déjà entamé le travail quelque temps auparavant...

Les coups de butoirs étaient désormais de plus en plus violents et la table tanguait dangereusement au même titre que l'étagère grinçait bruyamment.

« Ichi, je vais venir ! J'en peux plus aahg !

- Bordel c'est trop boon ! … Aaaah ! »

Il se retira à temps, se déversant en un cri rauque sur les abdominaux de son amant qui le suivit instantanément.

L'orangé abasourdi revint quelques minutes plus tard du fabuleux pays de l'extase et de la luxure, une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos.

« Aie... »

Son amant respirant à cor et à cri était assit sur la table et lui faisait dos.

« Ça passera, t'auras un peu mal pendant quelques jours. »

Le rouquin se rassit tant bien que mal et vint enlacer son beau brun, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Hisagi cligna des yeux en tournant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai pas envie que ça passe.

- Hein ?

- M'obliges pas à balancer une déclaration débile, pervers.

- Qu... ? Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Bégaya le brun, interloqué.

- Quoi t'es bien un pervers non ?

- … Non pas ça ! » S'impatienta t-il.

Ichigo soupira.

« Bouffon. »

Le tatoué se retourna vivement et vint se placer entre les jambes de son amant, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Fais-le ! Fais moi une déclaration !

- Tu rêves. »

Ils esquissèrent un sourire malicieux avant de s'emparer amoureusement des lèvres de l'un et l'autre. Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amant de plus belle. Non mais franchement ! C'était trop tentant ! Puis comme pour clore leur acte, il porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura trois mots. Ces mots rythmant cette finalité qu'il attendait depuis maintenant six mois...

**[Fin]**


End file.
